The present invention relates in general to a swimming apparatus, and more particularly to a swimming apparatus particularly adapted for use by an individual with a laryngectomy so as to enable that person to swim.
An individual that has had a laryngectomy is not able to enjoy swimming and other water activities because of the absence of control of air flow through the throat stoma. It is very unsafe to attempt swimming particularly where water can easily enter through the throat stoma.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will permit an individual with a laryngectomy to be able to swim safely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a swimming apparatus in accordance with the preceding object and which is comfortable to wear, easy to attach to the swimmer, and adaptable for use by swimmers of virtually any age.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a swimming apparatus in accordance with the preceding objects and which has means for simplifying inhalation and exhalation.